Superheroic
by awaylaughing
Summary: Cloud and Leon spend some quality time at the gym, Yuffie disturbs Sora and Roxas and everyone has superpowers. Vaguely there CLC, Roxas/Axel and Riku/Sora, implied DCU crossover.


**Title: **Superheroic

**Pairing: **implied CLC, suggested Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas

**Rating: **Teen

**Warnings: **crack and more crack.

**Notes: **I don't know, okay? I've been feeling both the KH love and the DC love, and it turned into this. Also, you can decide what "Ice Prince" means.

xXxXx

Yuffie was a whirl wind of activity, speeding around the gym in joy as Leon stepped in. His grey eyes landed on an equally bemused Cloud, standing at the other entrance coffee in hand, and an embarrassed looking Riku and Sora, the elder's pale face almost beet red.

Catching sight of her part time mentor Yuffie all but launched himself at Leon, which was pretty much akin to getting hit by a very fast moving car. "Yuffie!" Several people had yelled out what was basically an admonishment as Yuffie made contact with Leon's chest and he grunted, stumbling back and slamming into the brick wall.

"Oh," Yuffie detached herself from his person grinnign sheepishly, "morning Leon." Leon gave her a dark glare which simply made her smile wider in an attempt to ease the tension, and Cloud walked over steadily.

"Good thing I got the coffee this morning," he noted, offering an extra large plain black coffee to the brunet.

"Your concern warms my heart," Leon told him dryly, shifting slightly to make sure there was no hidden damage. "Yuffie, go do bars."

"Bu-"

"Bars or I bring out the old weights Riku can spot you," the look of sadistic pleasure which flashed briefly across the silver haired boy's face told Yuffie her best chances of survival were the bars.

"She didn't break anything?" Cloud was peering at him from just behind his coffee cup, blue eyes surveying for damage now that nosy self proclaimed ninja's were out of the way.

Squall gave him a quirk of the lips that on anyone else wouldn't be a smile, "you never broke me," he said, "I doubt she can."

Cloud responded by sipping his coffee, not plain. The gym was surprisingly empty, despite the fact it was only just seven on a Saturday. Usually, Tifa would be there teaching Cloud and Zack why one did not need super strength to hand someone their ass, and Denzel would be obediently making sure Marlene didn't hurt herself, but for now only Sora and Roxas, Yuffie, Riku and the two adults were present.

"Where's Roxas' red headed shadow?" Leon's voice was neutral, offering no judgement but Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Axel had a run in with Shade," he told the other, "broke an arm. Roxas is pretending he doesn't care," taking another sip he smirked, "I give him until lunch." Leon chuckled lightly at that, eyes now following Yuffie's progress. "How's Yuna?"

Squall's smile didn't fall, but dimmed slightly and he drained the last of his coffee, "she's sleeping," he told Cloud, "she keeps expending too much energy."

"She alright?" when Leon nodded Cloud pat him lightly on the shoulder, "you're not a sorcerer," he said, "but you know more about them than anyone other than Seifer, you're teaching her is a good thing."

Leon didn't respond, grey eyes stubbornly focused away from Cloud. "Whatever," he muttered, "want to spar?"

Cloud smiled at that, throwing his coffee cup into the near by receptacle. "Sure thing," he said, "want me to go easy on you?"

"You go easy on me and I'll turn you into a goddamn popsicle," Leon growled out. Cloud laughed at that, peeling off his jacket and throwing it to the side.

"Alright alright, keep your gloves on," despite his tone his eyes danced, "no wonder they called you Ice Prince back at school."

"You wish you knew why they called my the Ice Prince," Leon's face was fixed in a smirk, and Cloud managed to hide his shock.

"Well then," he started only to have to dodge a punch from Leon's gloved hand.

"You want to talk or do you want to fight?" Cloud responded by throwing himself forward.

Leon would never have to know how mindful he was of his strength after all.

"So..." Yuffie had stopped doing her exercises the minute Leon was distracted. "They'd be a cute couple."

Roxas and Sora gave her appalled looks, their minds not wanting to fathom their brother involved in sex of any sort. Next to them Riku cocked his head, "I suppose," he mused, "but how would it work?"

The three looked at him, varying degrees of shock on their faces. "Riku," Sora sounded a bit pained and the silver haired boy scowled.

"I know how it would work," he groused, "just," he looked over at the two, "there's a reason Leon never takes those gloves off."

After a moments contemplation Yuffie shrugged, "heated condoms?" she offered, and Roxas snorted before the whole group descended into laughter.

Back on the mats Cloud had Leon pinned, a smirk on his face. "Did you catch any of that conversation?" he asked, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Too much," he said dryly, and Cloud's smirk widened.

"So are there such things as heated condoms?" Leon managed to send Cloud flying for that and Cloud found himself unable to get up, his own mirth sending him into a fit.

"If there are," Leon had a cocky smile on his lips now, "I don't think I'd be using them with you."

Cloud laughed some more, blue eyes fixed on Leon, "you mean that?"

After a moment Leon offered a hand, pulling Cloud up. "Maybe not," he said softly, and Cloud smiled.

Luckily, Yuffie was laughing too much to hear them.

xXxXx

Review I guess...I'm not sure how I feel about this, I'm pretty sure it's a crack!fic on some level.


End file.
